There's a party here in Konoha
by Mornings Light
Summary: A wedding party is in Konoha. Kiba is certain he wont attend Hinata's wedding party. After all, he's never been a NaruHina fan. [Kiba x Hinata, Hinata x Naruto] Unrequited.
1. Dry

_There's a party here in Konoha_

_But I'm certain I'll not go_

_My team mate is to wed tonight_

_Why is my heartbeat coming slow?_

Kiba's leg was dangling off the bridge. It was a meeting place for Team 7, or actually, the former team 7 which had become team Kakashi over the years, however, nobody was here. Not when everybody else was _there_.

Their blasted wedding day.

His calf like eyes narrowed even further, and Kiba allowed himself to sink into the warmth that was his _real_ comrade's coat.

"Akamaru…" he began finally, not even realising the name had left his lips. "Why did she choose him?"

Akamaru simply offered him a comforting whine, which the boy took great comfort in. His dark eyes watched the ceiling above. It was a white-grey type of sky, a bit like her. Her eyes were white, and her heart was vast like it. But he had been the first to realise it and accept it. Because to be honest, ninjas weren't meant to be kind, never meant to be like Hinata was—but he had accepted that fault, fact whatever it was, without any complaints (well… maybe a few nasty comments at the beginning, but he had accepted her, and that's all that mattered). But apparently it didn't. Because _she_ liked someone else.

Kiba's fingers rushed to his dark hair and he growled, much like his friend and bared his fangs. How could he not see it? He had been shell-shocked when he had received the invitation.

More importantly, how the hell had Naruto realised it? It was so many years ago. So, so many years that Kiba'd forgotten about it.

Now, he was paying for his folly by hanging upside down and wishing that his tears wouldn't fall.

--

**Authors notes: **Song _adapted_ from Aladdin. Well... might only be a two or three part story. Poor Kiba.


	2. Late

_There's a party here in Konoha_

_But there's sorrow and more mess_

_Their hearts are going to break tonight_

_All because of a certain heiress_

Shino was at the party of course. He was sipping some fruit juice, the silent observer of the people around him. He saw Sakura, a fake smile. She lied to herself all the time. It was obvious she liked Naruto, but her own hesitance, and Naruto's vast heart refused to be together, instead, he had finally (after much meddling from Sakura, herself) realised his 'love' for Hinata and after a series of dates, they were getting married.

Shino was of course invited.

He kept on sipping the drink, his eyes that were covered in dark shades could figure out what was wrong with this picture. A giant, annoying dog, and an even more annoying friend of that dog, were missing.

The Hyuuga's looked formal, with polite, tight smiles as they greeted the villagers. Tsunade looked incredibly proud of Naruto, acting more like his older sister than a Hokage and Shizune was looking distressed at her watch.

"Tsunade-Sama… you promised no drinking!"

"Ah, Shizune, it _is_ a special occasion!"

Sakura walked away, Naruto's eyes were on her, though his hands were on Hinata's.

"Kiba, you're late," Shino murmured, his drink poised before his lips.

Kiba didn't have the strength to scowl; his fangs were bared, while the painted fangs on his cheeks looked almost like they were fading.

"Like always."

With that ambiguous comment, Shino turned to Kiba, even though Kiba couldn't see his eyes or his expression very well, Kiba thought that Shino almost sounded angry.

Kiba turned away from one team mate to gaze at his other one. She was with _him_. The apple of everyone's eyes, the one who had beaten him so many times in combat. What was it about Naruto that made Hinata yearn for him or look at him like that? Kiba had only realised it later that Hinata's feelings had only escalated rather than dampened when Naruto had returned. Kiba's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the 'happy couple' and wondered why Hinata was looking at Naruto like he was looking at her.

--

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading all of you. I don't think there is going to be a long wait now-- it's almost finished as well. D


	3. Happiness

_There's a party here in Konoha_

_And this party's all for me_

_My childhood dream is with me now_

_I feel so strong and free_

Kiba's face crumpled into a painful smile, broken at the edges, but Hinata didn't seem to notice and returned Kiba's smile with her own demure one. He'd always liked that smile- it was sweet, shy, kind and unimposing, all rolled into that slight curve of her lips. He would have told her if he could actually get his thoughts coherent enough. Told her how much he wanted to stay with her, how he didn't mind that her strength was still below his- because together, they were something to be reckoned with. But now, he was standing all by himself, unpaired and watching the only girl he'd ever liked talk, laugh and walk away with someone else.

Hinata watched with her white eyes, that she'd thought, over the years, were only for Naruto— but now she thought, that in fact, she hadn't caught onto that dull sheen of blue in Naruto's eyes, or how they resembled Sakura's. Over the years, she had matured and understood with these eyes, that she sometimes cursed, that her other team mate had feelings for her. Yes, Hinata did know Kiba held fond feelings for her, feelings that he still hadn't managed to kill (like her own for Naruto). Byakugan could pick up on body language as good as a wise man who had been observing people for over a decade.

But… the party was for her… and and… how could she stop all this by herself and trouble her father and everybody else by suddenly saying: "Oh wait… I think Naruto-Kun would be a lot happier with Sakura-San and the same for her…"

And Hinata _would_ say that as well if she had the courage to match her shyness. After all, if you care about someone as much as she did about Naruto, she'd rather want him to be happy.

_His happiness over my happiness always._

As clichéd as that line was, for every love struck kunoichi in the novels or their autobiographies wrote that, Hinata truly believed it, with all her heart.  
Even if it would be a lonely kind of happiness.

---

**Author's note:** Once again, a great big thanks to those who are reading. An extra thank you to those who review and add comments, you make a stressful and long day end with a nicer note.


	4. Courage

_There's a party here in Konoha_

_With romances in the air_

_Just look at how we've come so far_

_So much we selflessly share_

Red eyes that could rival the sharingan raked the room with a sternness that hadn't been seen since their Genin days. Hinata didn't like the weight of those eyes. Shino didn't like the tightness of her lips. Kiba didn't like the slant of her brows.

Kurenai-Sensei didn't like being here.

She held a glass to her lips, but even the water seemed too warm. Perhaps the ice-white eyes of all the Hyuuga's in the room were too chilly for the water. She swirled the liquid in her glass, watching it spin round and round. Yuuhi Kurenai hadn't ever liked the Hyuugas to be honest. They were observing so deeply into their traditions, that they sometimes couldn't communicate with the people who lived in the _now_.

Her brows arched as she saw Kiba, who she had assumed would stay absent- but she was prouder that he came. More proud than when he had earned his provisional Jounin status.

"He's here?"

"Did you doubt it." Kurenai turned to find the loner of team Kurenai standing beside her. If she wasn't so used to his low, whispery voice, she would've ignored it.

Actually, the woman hadn't doubted it, but she had assumed that he wouldn't come. A strange thought in itself, but it made sense seeing Kiba there. But she knew, knew he would be too much of… _himself_ to ask Hinata anything.

"I wish he would stop staring at her. The Hyuuga's have eyes in the back of their heads."

Kurenai had thought Shino would be a lot more perceptive… but then again, Shino had never really had to feel the heartbreak of love (and she sincerely hoped he wouldn't because it hurt like hell when you lost someone).

"Normally, Kiba's heart feels alright when seeing Hinata, so, when it was breaking, he wanted her to heal it. It's confusing him how he can stare at her and his heart breaks still," Kurenai explained, her expression becoming withdrawn. She was remembering her own broken heart.

Shino wondered who would pick up the pieces of his team's hearts. It was their fault for wearing it so casually, for giving it so casually… for being so_ stupid_.

It was his obligation. It was up to Shino now, to repair them and make them see sense. Because right now, it felt like he was hurting as well.

He walked away from Kurenai and made a straight-line journey to the heiress in her ceremonial garb.

"Shino-Kun…" Hinata's face was touched with a demure smile, her eyes softening to find her long-time team mate. "Isn't it-"

He was not one to interrupt, but he couldn't help it at the moment. It hurt too much to keep it inside.

"Hinata… please, do not let this opportunity go out of control. If there was a time for courage, then it is now."

Hinata was stung with the implication of his words. Shino, of all people, never said anything if he didn't feel like it. His words were never unnecessary or wasteful… he always said what was important. Hinata realised he wasn't putting her down, he was asking her to make a choice quickly. She lifted her eyes to her father.

"_But all these preparations… the disappointment…  
All…_

_Over…_

_Again…"_

She saw Naruto's smiling lips, her heart didn't skip as much as she thought it would.

"Hinata-"

"N…Naruto-Kun," Hinata stammered, her cheeks flushing, but her eyes were steady and unabashed. "Please don't hate me… Naruto-Kun… I really, truly admire you."

Naruto didn't think he would ever get tired of someone finally telling him words he'd been so desperate to hear. However, Hinata seemed like she had more to say.

"Na-Naruto-Kun… you like her… don't you?" Hinata offered him a watery smile as she inclined her head to the pale-haired medic-nin. "You really… _truly_ like her."

"Yes, but Sakura-Chan is-"

"I like her too… you will be happy with her," It was getting harder to look at him. She really did like Sakura, she was a bit jealous of her as well, but she wouldn't admit this. Hinata wasn't meant to be a jealous person.

She knew her father would be _so_ angry. Knew that Naruto would be a little confused and Sakura herself would feel guilty, but… at least she'd been a little courageous, in turning down the first boy she had ever liked. She knew Kiba would be hopeful, and maybe, she should _look_ at him a bit more, but for now, she wouldn't use him as a replacement for her childhood sweetheart.

Hinata took off the ring and offered it to Sakura with her usual, shy smile.


	5. Resolve

_There's a party here in Konoha_

_I don't really like it here_

_I can see her smiling from afar_

_Showing her face that's free from fear_

If there was ever a time that the ramrod straight back of the male would have snapped, it would have been now. Now when she was smiling, her face the brightest in the room as she took off _her_ ring and offered it to the pupil of Godaime. Hiashi actually had to remind himself to breathe. Was that really his daughter that was _smiling_ and pulling off the ring? His eyes could finally see something he'd never really seen with Hinata, especially as she stood tall (even though she was the shortest of her generation), with her chin held high and walked gracefully to gather Naruto's hands into Sakura's.

Her smile was regal, her words were graceful and her manner was enviable. She was purely resplendent.

Hiashi felt his chest swell with pride, and he found his lips pull into a smile. He knew his Byakugan was getting older, but how could he have failed to believe what a strong daughter he had?

"_I have raised a strong daughter. But… admittedly, I needed a lot of help." _

He strode over to Hinata, whose courage outweighed the fear in her eyes as he clamped a firm hand on her shoulder, but as he pulled his daughter closer, she pulled away. Not rudely, but gently.

"I don't need to hide behind you…" she responded softly. And he laughed, a bit sad that he had actually missed the part where he had allowed her (begrudgingly) to hide behind his robes, to shield her away… and just when he wanted nothing more than to protect her, she stood tall and told him that she was a bit too old for it now. She didn't say anything, but so many implications were picked up by his old white eyes.

"Thank you," she said gratefully to Shino. She smiled at Kiba and Kurenai-Sensei for turning up. Smiled at Naruto and Sakura who were trying hard to hide their flushed faces. Smiled at her sister who was rolling her eyes and calling Hinata a 'softie' (but in the nicest way possible) and her father who was still supporting her without disappointment… in fact, for the first time ever, she'd seen pride in his eyes. Her face hurt from smiling so much, especially when she smiled at Naruto and Sakura. But she wouldn't complain because Hinata wasn't really like that.

Perhaps that's why, when her face was hurting, her father told her it was okay to stop for a while. Father's were very wise. Hinata knew her father knew a lot of things, like how hard the world of ninja life was, and how much stronger she needed to be, he also knew of her eyes that were only ever on Naruto, and how she was far too selfless for her own good. He also knew she had a strength that would never waver, especially in times like these, and that… she would grow up stronger than ever now, with the knowledge she had done _right_. But her father was uncertain of one thing… would Hinata ever have the courage to give her heart again?

For her sake, he hoped so.

**_End (but not really!)_**

**Authors note: **I had a lot of fun writing this story. It was short, without much of a plot—it had more of an _event_. I only wanted to experiment writing in my free lessons.

My friend says 'Hi'  
We're in a free lesson. I really wish I could put better thoughts down, since none of these characters are actually easy for me to write. I prefer writing Tenten. I want to write an ItaTen fanfic!! xD Okay… you really read all this? Thank youuuuu.


End file.
